


House full of Bones

by Peachgoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Harem, Reader has depression/anxiety btw, Reverse Harem, it'll be adressed in future chapters so a heads up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachgoo/pseuds/Peachgoo
Summary: The house you lived in was once full of human roommates. That takes a quick change when monsters are suddenly revealed to exist and they come into the world, from the underground, looking for jobs and places to live. You find yourself overwhelmed as your home is now filled with them. Honestly, you're just over-stressing everything. It can't be that bad.





	1. Smoking a bone joint

What happened to the house you were living in? Just a month ago it had been filled with your roommates and friends. The Eleven of you had, together, rented out this huge house to live in. Each of you paid an equal share of money to cover the house's monthly expenses. Rent, Utilities, Internet. However, recently, everyone just began packing up their things and moving out. Maybe it was because of the two skeletons that had chosen to take over the one empty bedroom they had left in the basement. In all retrospect, that was exactly the case.   
  
Monsters had been a thing for maybe three months now and none if your roommates had liked the idea of them. As soon as the news of them went viral, that was all they would ever talk about. Berating their existence, saying they belonged in zoos, claiming that they would kill us all. Only one other roommate was nonchalant about their arrival and he was basically a stoner, so not much phased him anyway. He still moved out with the others, though.   
  
As soon as everyone had moved out, the two skeletons moved upstairs into better bedrooms. Each deciding to take a room to themselves. Then the other skeletons basically piled their way in. Now you were up to your neck with twelve of them. They each shared uncanny resemblance to each other, but were different in their own ways.   
  
The first pair that had started this whole thing consisted of a tall, lanky skeleton who garbed a red scarf and was exceptionally loud and friendly. You barely saw his brother, who constantly wore a blue hoodie and a pair of pink slippers wherever he went. You even saw him leaving the house in slippers, which was odd in your opinion. A few, short, chats with the tall skeleton and you had learned their names. Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus seemed to catch on that you were a bit nervous by the overwhelming presence of monsters in your home, and kept his distance. He was pleasant to chat to nonetheless.   
  
The second pair moved in next, taking rooms upstairs as well. The tall one in this duo was almost always smoking something. Whenever he opened his room door, smoke usually billowed into the hallway. His clothes consisted of shades of orange and you came to find that he was called Honey. How unfitting, since he wasn't that sweet. The couple times you'd bumped into him he would glare at you or just give you weird looks. You can't say you blame him. The other skeleton was small, but that was about the only thing small about him. He was loud, friendly, boisterous and outgoing. He wanted desperately to be your friend and often tried to include you in what he was doing. He clung onto you like a fungus sometimes. He introduced himself as Blueberry.   
  
The third pair were.....strange. The way they dressed you would believe that they were some sort of actors for some cheesy BDSM porn. They took rooms on the first floor, in the hallway by the kitchen. When the shorter skeleton smiled at you the first time you had met, it had sent chills down your spine. He looked at you as if you were some sort of meat. The gold tooth in his mouth intrigued you, however. His black leather jacket adorned spikes on the shoulders and he wore a red sweater underneath it. The taller skeleton did not leave the best impression for you. The fanged skeleton had a weird shirt on that was spiked at the shoulders. He looked like he was trying a bit too hard to be edgy, in your opinion. He was mean. In your short time of knowing each other he had called you about 30 bad names, including filthy, disgusting, ugly, useless wench, and other pleasant sounding names. Eventually you  learned their names. Red and Edge. How uncanny.   
  
Then there was the last pair. You were terrified of them and kept your distance the moment they moved in. They looked no different than Sans and Papyrus in stature and clothes, but they made you feel on edge when they were around. The Sans copy had a huge hole in his head and his clothes were stained red at the ends. He fixed you with his single red eye when he entered the house and kept staring until he had entered his room. The taller one, who resembled Papyrus, had terrible looking teeth. Sharpened in some places, broken in others. He gave you a small wave as he trailed behind the other skeleton. Both of them took the other rooms on the first floor. You never got their names, not that you wanted to know them, but just decided to call them Teeth and Axe, respectively.   
  
There were four more skeletons who moved in as well, but they took rooms in the basement. You only had the chance to meet two of them. They both looked older than the other skeletons, if that was possible, but was friendly enough. The one clothed in black robes was called Gaster. The way he dressed himself gave him an air of superiority and you gave him a handshake when he introduced himself. The other one told you to call him W.D. Just W.D. He had on some sort of blue vest over his neon orange sweater. He was sweat and very friendly, offering a pleasant conversation. You asked about the other two that had moved in, but the two said it was best you leave them be. They were trouble, as they put it.   
  
Indeed, what had happened to this house you called home? You considered moving out yourself, but that sounded expenisve. Finding a new place, packing all your stuff, moving. It was all too much to think about. Not to mention you'd have to find a place that was pet friendly.   
  
As you sat on the living room couch, your brain working overtime, a small fluffy figure appeared around the corner and leaped onto the couch beside you. You jolted as the figure settled into your lap, but calmed when you realized it was just your dog.  
  
"Hey, Tommy." You sighed in relief, absentmindedly stroking the canine. After stroking him for a bit you began to relax into the couch and doze off. It had been chaos the past week, with a new face showing up day after day. Today was the only day that had been relatively calm. Well besides the fact that you had went into the basement to wash clothes earlier and swear you felt like you were being watched. You just wrote it off as you being overly paranoid though.   
  
Suddenly you jolted awake, sitting upright in a flurry of panic only to realize you were still on the living room couch. The television was on now, your dog was gone, and you became aware that you weren't the only one in the room now.   
  
"Jeez, kid. Have a bad dream or something?" A deep voice rumbled from your left. You gazed over to see Honey scowling at you, one of his legs crossed over the other. He pulled whatever he was smoking out of his mouth and blew a cloud of smoke into the air. "Maybe you should head to your room."   
  
You scowled back at him and opened your mouth to say something, but Blueberry came rushing into the livingroom, Papyrus following suit.   
  
"OH! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Blueberry shouted, jumping onto the couch and settling down a few cushions to your right. "WANT SOME POPCORN?" he shoved a large green bowl into your hands. You tentatively grabbed the bowl and looked at what was inside. It looked like some amalgamation of chocolate, nuts, popcorn, and caramel. You gave Blueberry a quizzed look and grabbed a chunk of the cluster. Tossing it into your mouth, you were surprised that it didn't taste that bad.   
  
"That's.....actually pretty good." You stated, handing him the bowl back. He was practically beaming at you as he grabbed the bowl. Papyrus had settled onto the couch beside Blueberry and grabbed a bit of the popcorn, tossing it into his mouth as well. "WELL, IT SHOULD BE GOOD! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ME, AND BLUEBERRY-"  
  
"THE MARVELOUS BLUEBERRY!" Blueberry added.  
  
"OH YES, THANKS FOR CORRECTING ME. THE MARVELOUS BLUEBERRY, HIM. WE HAD FOUND THE RECIPE EARLIER ON THE BACK OF A ALMOND CAN AND HAD TO TRY IT. I'VE NEVER HAD ANYTHING LIKE IT, NOR WOULD I HAD EVEN COME UP WITH ANYTHING LIKE IT. YOU HUMANS SURE ARE SOMETHING!"   
  
You give a small nod, not knowing what to say to the two skeletons. They turned their attention off of you and began fiddling with the television remote, talking among themselves about what sort of movie to watch. You were starting to wonder if you should leave the area and retreat to your room. You didn't want to crash whatever these guys were up to and you didn't really feel like you belonged much here either. Maybe it was because of the glare that Honey was giving you right now. You turned to him and glowered. The two of you were locked in some sort of intimidation contest for a while. Honey ended up finishing what he was smoking and pulled another smoke 'thing' out of his sweatpants. Refusing to break eye contact, he lit the end of it with a lighter.   
  
The tension was starting to get to you.   
  
"What are smoking?" You asked "It doesn't look like any cigarette I've seen."   
  
"This?" Honey pulled the thing out of his mouth "It's not a cigarette. It's a bone joint. It wouldn't work for you anyway. It's a thing specially made for skeletons and monsters. You are just a human."  
  
You ponder for a moment and then stick your hand out "Can I at least try it?"   
  
Honey, for a moment, looked like you had offended him. Then he shrugged and thrust the bone joint towards you. As you grabbed it, you gave the strange object a glance over. It was long and striped with white and yellow. You gave it a sniff and earned a chuckle from Honey "What are you doing? Just smoke it, kid."   
  
You put the thing in your mouth and inhaled.   
  
Almost instantly the ceiling of the room seemed to elongate, stretching upwards until it was out of view and leaving a chasm of darkness above you. You gazed upwards in horror and then down at the bone joint. Looking around the room, you found that the walls were swimming and the floor looked like it was bubbling.   
  
"You alright?"   
  
The voice of Honey pulled you out of your trance and you gazed at him absentmindedly. The tall skeleton had a shit-eating grin on his face and looked like he was a second away from laughing his guts out. Or....ribs out. You handed the bone joint back to him and sat on the couch in ignorant bliss for a while, gazing stupidly up at the ceiling.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK,____" Blueberry was talking to you now. You looked at him blankly and managed to stutter out a "W-what?"   
  
"WHAT MOVIE SHOULD WE WATCH?" He asked, moving closer to you. He held up his phone to you so you could see the screen. "THERES A MOVIE ABOUT A BUNCH OF PETS TRYING TO MAKE THEIR WAY HOME THAT SOUNDS REALLY INTERESTING, BUT THERES ALSO A MOVIE ABOUT GIANT FIGHTING ROBOTS THAT SOUND REALLY COOL! WHAT DO YOU THINK?"   
  
You looked from the phone screen to Blueberry's face at least twelve times before whispering a simple "Yeah."   
  
Honey erupted into laughter, kneeling forward and grabbing his ribs. Blueberry lowered his phone and gave Honey a confused look. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"   
  
"You aren't going to get much talk out of them, Blue." He snickered, leaning back into the couch "I let them try what I was smoking. I didn't think it would effect humans so much."   
  
"YOU DID WHAT? THAT WAS VERY IRRESPONSIBLE! IT COULD'VE EFFECTED ____ REALLY BADLY!" Papyrus chimed into the conversation. Honey just shrugged.   
  
"I mean I do have a...a....a skeleton inside of me...." You said, trying to calm the conversation down somehow. It did end up calming the conversation down, but now everyone was staring at you as if your head had just floated off your body and through the roof. Papyrus stuttered a bit "E-EXCUSE ME?"   
  
"Oh yeah.....humans have skeletons in our bodies. They're covered in muscles and...and...things....I can't really....I don't remember what they are right now." You said. The three skeletons looked a bit uncomfortable now. You couldn't figure out why, in your hazy state, and was confused by everyone's behavior.   
  
"Do you not believe me? I....I've got joints and tilapia and humor bones just like you guys."   
  
Honey snickered and you whipped your head to glare at him.   
  
"You don't believe me, do you. Gi...Give me your hand, skele man." You muttered, moving closer to Honey. Grabbing his bony hand, you placed it on your rib-cage and looked at him proudly, as if you had just won some sort of bet. He wasn't looking at you though. His face was starting to turn a light orange and he was staring at your intertwined hands, placed on your ribs,with complete focus. You were too oblivious to notice though and simply moved back to your spot once you had proven your point. "I...I think the pet movie would be great." You said to Blueberry once you were back on your previous couch cushion.   
  
"A..ALRIGHT! PET MOVIE IT IS!" He said, almost too loudly.   
  
For the rest of the evening you sat on the couch, spacing out as the movie played. Occasionally the green bowl of clustered popcorn would be passed to you and you'd take a handful and pass it to Honey, who refused to meet your gaze. Eventually is ended and Blueberry and Papyrus talked about how much they enjoyed it. You attempted to stand up and head to your room, but found the room was spinning too much. Eventually Papyrus decided to give you a hand and you leaned on him for support as he escorted you to your room.   
  
"Ah. Th...Thanks Papyrus." You grumbled, half asleep on your feet. You turned and rammed your face into your bedroom door. "Sh-Shit. Dumb door. When did you...get there."   
  
Papyrus watched you struggle into your room for a bit, a light blush on his cheeks. He never would've guessed that human skin could be so soft. Suddenly he became aware that you were beginning to take off your clothes and crawl into bed. In a lightning quick movement, he grabbed the door handle and slammed the bedroom door close, the noise echoing down the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love some feedback. I haven't wrote a fanfic in a while. For some reason I feel like this chapter is too short. hmmmm


	2. Skeleton Breakfast and a dead cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for animal death at the end of this chapter. Just saying because i'd be taken aback by a sudden dead animal thrown into a story without warning.

You angrily tossed the cover over your head and curled up into a tighter ball. Early morning light was streaming in through your window, the birds were perched on the tree outside, chirping to their hearts content, and you had gotten at least fifteen knocks at your bedroom door in the past five minutes.   
  
"HUMAN, BLUEBERRY AND I HAVE MADE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING. EVERYONE IS DOWNSTAIRS AND GATHERED AROUND THE TABLE. FEEL FREE TO JOIN US, PLEASE!"   
  
"hey, kid. my brother was just up here. he really wants you to eat breakfast with us and i know it'll make him happy. if it's not too much of a burden to get out of bed feel free to come eat some food."  
  
"INFERNAL HUMAN! WE ARE ALL WAITING FOR YOU TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED! BE DOWNSTAIRS IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES OR I WILL COME IN THERE AND REMOVE YOU FROM THE BED YOURSELF!"   
  
"Hey, dude. You should probably get something to eat after smoking that bone joint last night. Also you're kind of ruining Blueberry's mood and I want him to stay happy. So be downstairs soon."   
  
"____?"  
  
You peeked out from your cover to gaze at the door. That sounded like Gaster.   
  
"____? You in there?" and that sounded like W.D "I know you may not be used to this, but Papyrus and Blueberry absolutely won't let anyone eat unless you come join the table. This may be asking a lot of you, but would you please join us all for breakfast?"   
  
"If not, Edge may come back up here and force you to." Gaster added ominously. You weren't sure if that was speculation or a threat. Either way, you had had enough of being deprived of your valuable sleep, so you just decided that it'd be best to get out of bed. You flung the comforter off of your naked body and scooted over to the edge of the bed, blearily rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.   
  
"___?" W.D asked again.   
  
"I'll be down in a bit." You growled, still half-asleep. Your old roommates never interrupted your sleep this early in the morning. Speaking of which, what time was it? A quick peak at your phone revealed that it was almost 8:00 in the morning. A loud, long, upset groan escaped you and you almost turned back over and cuddled back up into bed.   
  
Just get your clothes on and eat some breakfast. You can sleep after. You encouraged yourself. Besides, your skeleton roommates wouldn't leave you alone otherwise.   
  
A quick choice of mismatched clothes and you were on your way. At least, you would've been if you hadn't opened your door and found Edge standing across the hall, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. You frowned at him and he frowned back, opening his mouth to (most likely) give an angry quip.   
  
"I don't want to hear it." You interrupted before he could even speak. The looming skeleton blinked, surprised you'd even think of interrupting someone as fearsome as himself. However you paid no mind to him and headed on down the hallway to the staircase, Edge hot on your heels. Apparently he was not going to let that go so easily.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! ARE YOU NOT AWARE OF WHO I AM? I AM THE MOST FEARSOME AND TERRIBLE CREATURE YOU WILL EVER COME ACROSS IN YOUR MEASLY LIFE. TURN AROUND AND GIVE ME YOUR FULL ATTENTION WHILST I AM SPEAKING TO YOU, HUMAN!"   
  
You paused once you got to the staircase and turned to give Edge the stink-eye. You were known to be grouchy in the morning, but this skeleton was making you infuriated. You two stood in silent limbo for a while, before you slid over and waved your hands towards the stairs. "Why don't you go down first?"   
  
Edge eyed you curiously for a moment. Then he puffed his chest out and scoffed "IT WAS ONLY A MATTER A TIME BEFORE YOU BEGAN TREATING ME WITH THE GRACE AND RESPECT I DESERVE. HUMANS DO NOT-" you quickly stuck your foot out and hooked his boot, causing the red-clad skeleton to stumble and then tumble down the stairs in a loud, rather ungraceful, manner. You scaled down the stairs after him and hoped over his crumpled body at the bottom of the staircase. The kitchen, where the large diner table was at, overlooked most of the main floor. The livingroom was right next to it, only seperated by a small amount of stairs, and the staircase lead right into the livingroom. Everyone at the table had saw, and heard, Edge's rather loud descent down the stairs. The fanged skeleton was now picking himself off the floor, still not aware of what had happened.    
  
By the time you had, quickly, moved into the kitchen it finally clicked in Edge's head what had happened.   
  
"YOU LITTLE-"  
  
"GOOD MORNING,___, I'M SO HAPPY YOU DECIDED TO JOIN US!" Blueberry basically sprung from his chair and launched himself at you, grabbing your hand and hastily pulling you to the table. You were barely aware of Red trying to calm Edge down before he made you into a shish kabob.   
  
With eyes, basically the shapes of stars, Blueberry sat you down in a seat and then sat down right next to you. He was looking at you expectedly.   
  
You finally got a chance to survey the early morning scene. The table was filled to the brim with breakfast food, more than you had ever seen placed on this diner table. Omelettes filled with ham, cheese, spinach, tomatoes and various vegetables. A mountain of pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries. An equal sized mountain of french toast. A plate heaped with cooked bacon and a plate heaped with uncooked bacon (you eyed that plate in confusion). Toast, jelly, cups of orange juice and other mysterious juices. Hashbrowns, a plate of bagels and a bowl of miscellaneous fruits. You were awe. You looked back at Blueberry and he was basically vibrating in his seat from happiness.   
  
"Uhhhh wow this is a lot." You finally spoke.  
  
"yeah i'd  **eggree**  with you there." Sans replied from across the table, already eating some toast which was slathered in.........ketchup?   
  
You were suddenly hyper-aware that the table was surrounded by the house's occupants and not just you, Blueberry and Sans. Edge and Red has finally made their way to the table and were taking their seats.   
  
"Well it seems that after all this complaining, Edge, you were the last one to make yourself to the table instead of our dear, ___" Gaster snarked, helping himself to breakfast now that everyone was accounted for. He was currently spreading butter over a bagle.   
  
"Aren't we still waiting for those other two?" Honey asked, leaning haphazardly in his chair.   
  
"It's best that they do not join us." W.D replied  
  
"Yeah...." Red added.  
  
You decided to help yourself to breakfast. You couldn't locate the coffee, however.   
  
"Did you guys manage to make any coffee while preparing breakfast?" You wondered out loud, not really talking to anyone in particular.   
  
"WHAT IS COFFEE?" Papyrus asked, already scarfing down his fourth pancake "BLUEBERRY AND I WERE THE ONE'S WHO PREPARED BREAKFAST. WE LEFT EARLY TO GET GROCERIES FOR EVERYTHING. YOU HUMANS HAVE AN EXTENSIVE SELECTION OF FOODS, MANY OF WHICH WE HAVE HEARD ABOUT, BUT WE HAVE NEVER HAD.....COFFEE."  
  
"I think i have some instant coffee in the cabinet." You mused, getting up to make yourself a cup.   
  
"COULD YOU MAKE ME A CUP TOO?" Blueberry inquired, quickly followed by Papyrus and Honey asking for a cup as well. You were well into preparing the last cup, Honey's, when you heard a gruff voice clear itself from the edge of the table. You peered over to see Axe removing a piece of raw bacon from his mouth. He glared at you for a couple of seconds with his one red eye, before glancing at his brother, who looked like he wanted to say something.   
  
"C-COULD YOU MMAKE ME A CU-UP AS WELL?" Teeth asked, unsure.   
  
You blinked at him and then gave a curt nod, pulling out another cup from the cabinet.   
  
After setting the sugar and cream down on the table, and giving a short explanation to the skeletons that black coffee could be bitter, you sat back down and began piling food onto your plate. You were a couple bites into your eggs when you heard Honey trying to talk Blueberry into adding sugar to him coffee.   
  
"But it's not sweet enough!" Blueberry argued, sounding like a whining toddler.   
  
"Why can't he have sugar?" You inquired, giving a glance to Honey (who was piling a crap-ton of sugar into his own coffee).   
  
The orange-clad skeleton gave you a weird side-look, taking a small sip of out of his cup and then deciding to add more sugar, and scoffed "I really don't think that'd be a good idea......,but I suppose first-hand experience is the best learning experience." he shrugged.   
  
You opened your mouth to reply, but Blueberry's hand had whipped out and grabbed a hold of the sugar container. He was now pouring a hefty amount of sugar into his own cup.  
  
"uhhh.....Blueberry maybe you shouldn't...."   
  
He had already taken a large gulp.   
  
Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and give the small skeleton curious looks as he began to start vibrating in his chair. His vibrating was slowly devolving into furious shaking, coffee spilling out of his coffee cup and splattering onto the floor. Honey was the only one still lounging lazily in his chair, everyone else giving their full attention to the shaking blue skeleton.   
  
"Hey, Blueberry, you alright?" Papyrus asked. He was seated on the other side of you and slowly pulling your chair away from Blueberry's.    
  
"I'M JUST FINE!" Blueberry practically screeched, giving Papyrus a big sugary-induced smile before turning his attention to you "SO, _____, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE FOOD? IS IT GOOD? BECAUSE THIS COFFEE IS REALLY GOOD. IT'S THE BEST THING I'VE EVER HAD. IT'S SO SWEET AND RICH AND I'M NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE SWEET THINGS, HONEY SAYS IT'S A BAD IDEA. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE HAD SOMETHING SWEET IN A LOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNG TIME." The small skeleton was in your face now, having moved from his chair to sit on your lap. You weren't sure what to do with this coffee-crazed creature that was all over you, invading your personal space and screeching into your face. You attempted to stutter out a few words, but they were unheard under Blueberry's constant stream of screaming.   
  
You gave a glance to the other skeletons, who were just watching what was happening with a spread of differing emotions, and squeaked "help me, please."   
  
"Honey, would you please do us all a favor and control your sibling." Gaster spoke up, taking pity on your situation. Honey sighed and got up from his chair, walking over and plucking Blueberry from your lap. The smaller skeleton was squirming violently in his arms as he walked away, sighing "Don't say I've never done anything for you."   
  
He ended up leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. Everyone sat in silence while listening to the thuds, bumps and crashing that was happening upstairs. At one point Blueberry starting laughing exceptionally loud, which was followed by a deafening crash and Honey shouting "Blueberry! _Why?!_ "   
  
After a minute it quieted down and Honey trudged down the steps, taking back his seat at the table.   
  
"Everything alright? Sounded like a whole zoo was running around up there." Red japed.  
  
"I had to tie him to his bed." Honey replied in a monotone voice, taking a sip of his cold coffee.   
  
Breakfast continued without any other interesting events. Everyone ate well, your dog came into the kitchen begging for food and that was pretty much it. After breakfast, you, Papyrus, Gaster and W.D were left to clean up. You were sure that Blueberry would've helped if he was around, but he was probably passed out from his sugar-crash by now.   
  
"Just put the rest of the breakfast in some type of huge bowls and we'll take care of the rest of it." W.D told you and Paps.  
  
You gave him a weird look but complied to his request nonetheless. After piling the leftovers into bowls, Gaster and W.D disappeared downstairs with them, leaving you and Papyrus to rinse the excess food off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.   
  
"Where does your brother go everyday?" You asked Papyrus once you guys had begun cleaning. You were on rinsing duty and Papyrus was stacking them into the dishwasher.   
  
"OH, SANS WORKS A LOT. HE HAS A LOT OF MISCELLANEOUS, UNDER THE COUNTER JOBS THAT HE DOES FOR PEOPLE. THE JOBS MAY BE SMALL AND SUCH BUT HE MAKES A LOT MORE THAN I DO."  
  
"Oh? What do you do for money?" You asked.   
  
"I'M AN EMPLOYEE AT ONE OF THOSE.....ESCAPE ROOM PLACES THAT'S IN THE CITY. I LIKE WATCHING OTHERS SOLVE PUZZLES. HOPEFULLY ONE DAY I'LL BE ABLE TO CREATE AN ESCAPE ROOM OF MY OWN! HOWEVER, MINE WILL BE A LOT MORE CHALLENGING THAN THE ONES AT THE PLACE I WORK AT. I WAS THINKING OF HAVING SOMETHING LIKE THE WALLS CLOSING IN WHILE TRYING TO SOLVE THE PUZZLE OR SOME SORT OF OBSTACLE WHICH WILL POSE AS A DANGER. I BELIEVE THAT PEOPLE WORK FASTER WHEN THEY ARE FACED WITH A THREAT."   
  
"Oh..." You made a mental note to not attend any of Papryus's escape rooms in the future.   
  
"ANYWAY WHAT DO YOU DO FOR WORK?"   
  
"I work from home. I basically do a lot of things. Sometimes I make websites for people and run it for them. Sometimes I take a couple commissions for different things. Not a lot, but it pays my part of the rent."   
  
"HOW INTERESTING!" Papyrus exclaimed.   
  
Afterwards, you decided that you needed a breath of fresh air. You let Tommy out into the backyard and took a seat on the back porch, watching the small white dog run around the yard. He was barking his head off at something in the corner of the yard's fence. You tried to get a view of what the thing was, but it was too shrouded in shadows to get a proper idea of what it was. Standing up, you began to head over to your bark-crazy dog, but froze when the shadow-covered thing fixed it's eyes on you.   
  
Or rather, it's one red eye.   
  
Axe was hunched in the fence's corner, something gripped in his bony hand. The two of you stared at each other for a long time, Tommy still barking his head off. After a minute of silent staring, Axe shifted and rose onto his feet, stepping out from the shadows. You immediately got a good look of what was in the skeleton's hand.   
  
It was a dead cat.  
  
You stifled the overwhelming feeling to throw up and took a few shaky steps backwards.   
  
"I know what you're thinking." Axe growled "but I didn't do this. This cat was already dead when I got out here." he held the dead feline towards you.  
  
You didn't quite believe that, but you weren't going to start an argument with someone holding a dead creature in it's hands. Tommy was still barking angrily at Axe and you moved over to pick the small dog up so you could run inside.   
  
As you bent over, something streaked from the side of the house and headed in your direction. In the blink of an eye, Axe was in front of you, a large scythe in his hands. There was a ear-splitting clanging noise as impact was made and you yelped from the sound.   
  
Axe was shaking from the impact that had been made, but stood his ground and pushed the attacker away. Dirt had been kicked up into clouds from the sudden attack and you squinted into it, trying gauge the situation. You were greeted by the face of a one eyed skeleton, with a large stitch across his face and a row full of sharp dripping teeth, peering at you from the dirt cloud. 

 

  
  
You only saw the face for a moment before Axe had aggressively started shoving the attacker backwards. This was followed by a few more audible clangs. After a couple seconds, the dirt began to settle. Once it had cleared you could see that the attacker was nowhere to be seen and Axe was standing in the backyard, alone, with his scythe at hand and sweat dripping down his forehead. You were too scared to move off the ground, and had begun to shake now that your mind was realizing what happened.   
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?! UNLIKE THE REST OF YOU HIDEOUS CREATURES, I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP TO KEEP MY PHYSIQUE."   
  
Edge had stormed his way onto the porch, followed by a curious Papyrus. Axe scowled at Edge before hooking a thumb towards your figure "Would one of you bone-bags bring them inside before that guy decides to come back and slice us all into bite-sized snacks."   
  
Next thing you knew you were being lifted into the air by Edge and carried inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my hand at a doodle illustration. Also reader has a run in with Horrortale Gaster! I'm in the process of working on a webcomic right now, that's why this chapter took so long to get back around to. Feel free to leave a comment! Reading feedback makes my day a lot better :)


End file.
